


Pants!

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Katamari Damacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of the Universe would like some pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants!

Our young and dashing prince has received many presents from his proud papa, the King of the Cosmos. But nothing in his fine collection of head wear, belts, and scarves fascinates him the way pants do.

Yes, the Prince of the Universe has taken a fancy to trousers. They're not just fashionable; they also have the most incredible--and handy--device ever invented: Pockets!

Oh, how the Prince wanted pockets! Pockets are like special katamari; you can keep important bits in them without having to run and run and roll and roll all over. Perhaps he'd ask his father for a pair the next time he was feeling particularly proud...

\- * -

"What?!" His Purple Tightness exclaimed. "Pants are ordinary; Spandex is extraordinary! No son of Ours is going to go about looking less than absolutely fabulous!"

The Prince considered this for a moment.

"All my cousins wear tights," he said.

"That's right--except for Lalala, but We won't discuss that. She disturbs Us."

Well, if he was going to get technical, Velvet didn't wear them either. She didn't have the legs for it. But he wasn't going to mention it if his father didn't.

"If my cousins all wear tights, then tights are ordinary," the Prince pointed out. "Pants are extraordinary."

"If all your cousins weren't jumping off the Brine Building, would you?"

The Prince sent his mother a pleading look.

"I agree with your father," she said. "Pants are filthy."

"That's right! They're for lazy slobs--"

"You know what humans keep in pockets?" the Queen asked. "Lint, handkerchiefs--that they wipe their noses on! Dirty bits of metal and paper that everyone and their cousin has touched! Even prophylactics!"

The Prince blinked.

The King blinked as well. "Prophylactics?" he asked.

"Indeed!"

"Well... Now that We've properly considered it, We believe Our Pint-sized Princeling should have some pants."

The Prince smiled at his mother. He hoped he'd be as smart as her when he grew up.


End file.
